


Taking the Reins

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [24]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Marvin, Smut, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos), jealous marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin ties Whizzer to the bed and tells him not to come.———Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "For a fic suggestion, what about Marvin and Whizzer at a club, still relatively early after they get back together, and Whizzer gets hit on and doesn't necessarily push the guy away to the point where Marvin gets jealous and intervenes. Then they go home and have a healthy discussion about boundaries and then have sex where Marvin gets to be possessive and Whizzer is super into it" and used suggestions from other anons: Whizzer getting tied up, multiple orgasms, teasing.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Taking the Reins

Whizzer was sitting at the bar, waiting for Marvin to come back from the bathroom, and slowly nursing his drink, which he’d decided he didn’t like after all. He was running his fingers along a smooth crack in the wood when someone took a heavy seat next to him. He looked up; it was a man—a stranger—with a hungry look in his eye.

Whizzer gave him a steely look. He wasn’t interested. He focused his attention on the mostly full glass in front of him, assuming the man would take the hint and leave once Whizzer made it clear he absolutely was not about to engage him in any sort of conversation. He didn’t. Whizzer eyed him out of the corner of his eye, which was the wrong thing to do, because he leaned forward once he knew Whizzer’s attention was on him. 

Marvin walked up behind Whizzer—back from the bathroom—and put his hand on Whizzer’s back until he noticed the man leaning toward Whizzer. He tensed and his hand left Whizzer’s back. 

“You’re a pretty picture to look at,” the man said, and Whizzer refused to look up. The man sighed. “Playing hard to get, hmm?” Whizzer finally looked at him; he shot him a scathing look, trying to get him to just give up, but the man said, “Darlin’, can I buy you another drink or do you just want the money instead?”

“Mango,” Marvin said from behind Whizzer.

Whizzer was up and out of his seat in a flash, thankful for the distraction but deeply concerned. Mango was their safe word in the bedroom—not that either of them had ever used it yet, as they were still only newly back together—but Marvin was using it here, in public, in a club, where nothing remotely sexual was happening. Whizzer was incredibly worried. 

“Marvin? Baby? Are you alright?”

Marvin’s face was carefully blank, and it unsettled Whizzer. “I need to go home.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Let’s go home, baby.” Whizzer paid the tab at the bar and followed Marvin outside and around the block to the car. 

Marvin threw Whizzer the keys. “You drive.” He climbed in the passenger seat and rested his head against the window. He didn’t look up when Whizzer got in, or when he turned the car on, or even when he drove away. 

“Marvin, baby, can you talk to me?”

Marvin was silent for a few moments. “I didn’t know how else to get your attention,” he said finally.

“You’re always allowed to use that word when you feel uncomfortable. It’s okay you used it back there. It doesn’t cheapen it, I promise. What was going on, baby? Can you tell me?”

“That guy— you’re so quick to let other people hit on you— you don’t know what it does to me.”

Whizzer’s hand flew to his mouth. He hadn’t responded to the man’s advances… but he hadn’t exactly verbally dissuaded them, he was just now realizing. God. He hadn’t thought about what that would look like to Marvin.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Marvin, who was looking at him with the most tragic, defeated expression—the expression of someone who had lost the person they loved once and looked like they were prepared for it to happen again. Whizzer felt like crying.

“Marvin…” He shook his head and reached across the center console to clutch Marvin’s hand. “I didn’t even— Marvin, I’m so sorry. I don’t want anybody else.” He squeezed Marvin’s hand, trying to find the right words. “You know that saying, ‘Grief is love with nowhere to go’? I grieved you. After we broke up. Because I realized I had tossed you aside for other people so easily and made myself unhappy just because I was afraid of forever with you. And I was even more unhappy without you. I never want to be without you again and I’m so sorry, Marvin.”

Marvin was looking at his and Whizzer’s clasped hands in his lap. “I guess I’m always… on guard with you, afraid you’ll do it again. And when things like this happen, it just reinforces, I guess, that I need to be ready to let you go at a moment’s notice.”

Whizzer’s heart cracked and he actually did start crying at that. He had no idea Marvin felt that way. “Marvin…” He would never do that to Marvin again. “Marvin, I wouldn’t,” he said, realizing he didn’t really know what the right thing to say was. He wouldn’t do that to Marvin, ever again, but wasn’t sure whether simply saying it was enough for Marvin to believe him. Thinking about a life without Marvin in it was only upsetting him further. He didn’t want a life without Marvin. He’d made such horrible mistakes, and if only he could let Marvin into his head—let him feel how much regret was in his heart for casting Marvin aside for other people so often when they were together before, let him know for sure he had no intentions of ever finding somebody else. He wanted Marvin to know that their getting back together wasn’t temporary, wasn’t a fleeting affair that was always in danger of collapse, but he had no idea how to tell him. 

“Whizzer… I’ve never seen you cry before.”

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Marvin was staring at him, eyes wide, and Whizzer tried to look back, but his vision was blurry and tears wouldn’t stop gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m just— I don’t know how to tell you what I’m feeling. I’m imagining being without you and I just—” He dissolved into tears again. “I don’t want that, Marvin,” he said between sobs. He clutched Marvin’s hand as tightly as he could without hurting him and wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Let’s get in the backseat,” Marvin said, letting go of Whizzer’s hand, unbuckling his seatbelt, and climbing into the back. 

“We’re not having sex in the car,” Whizzer said, bewildered. It was dark, yes, but he wasn’t feeling it. 

Marvin laughed, short and loud. “I meant to talk. It’s a little hard to hug you when there’s a bunch of stuff between us.”

Whizzer laughed weakly and crawled into the backseat after him. They reached for each other at the same time and hugged tightly for several minutes.

“I thought we’d been doing a good job communicating so far this time around, but I guess not,” Marvin murmured into his shoulder. “I didn’t know thinking about being without me would make you so upset.”

“I didn’t know you’ve been thinking this whole time that this is on a time limit—that one day I’ll just up and go off with other guys like I used to. It’s that, mostly, that’s making me upset. I want to be with you, and only you, always. Please believe me, Marvin.” He wiped his eyes on Marvin’s shirt.

Marvin pulled away from the hug. “I—”

“I feel so stupid,” Whizzer continued, “crying over this because you’re the one who deserves to be upset right now. I mean, a guy came onto me and I did nothing about it and you have every right to be upset with me. But here I am, crying.”

Marvin kissed his cheek. “No, I— You have every right to be upset with me. It’s not fair to you that you’re keeping your promises and I’m not. We agreed to trust each other and be faithful to each other and you’ve done nothing for me to be suspicious of. You’ve trusted me and been faithful to me and I’ve been faithful to you… but I— I have to confess I have doubted you, and you deserve my trust. You’ve been giving me everything and I’ve been holding back.” Marvin reached up and ran his thumbs beneath Whizzer’s eyes, wiping the tears away. “I think I overreacted back there. He flirted with you and you ignored him. You did nothing to make him think you were remotely interested—”

“Which I wasn’t.”

“I know you weren’t. And I’m sorry for getting so bent out of shape about it.”

“I’ll tell people to fuck off from now on.”

“But I don’t want you to get punched, so you make the calls. I trust you. Whizzer, I do. And I’m sorry I’ve doubted you.”

Whizzer took both Marvin’s hands in his. “Based on how I was last time, I don’t fault you for doubting me. I understand. Let’s both do better from now on, okay?” He ran his thumbs over Marvin’s knuckles. “Let’s talk more. Be healthy this time.”

“Healthy’s not really our strong suit, is it?” Marvin said, laughing bitterly. 

“We agreed to work on it together.”

Marvin nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. When Marvin’s hand slid under his shirt, Whizzer pulled back.

“As much as I’d love to do this right now, we are not fucking in the backseat tonight,” he said. “Last time we did this we regretted it later, remember? We were so sore from all the weird ways we had to make ourselves fit back here. Not tonight, baby.”

“Wait till we get home?”

“When we get home, I’d rather have sex in a bed than in the car. Since it’s available, and all.”

Marvin laughed. “I meant the bed.”

Whizzer pressed his forehead to Marvin’s. “Then I’ve love to.”

“I was thinking— I’d like to take the reins tonight.”

“Yeah?” Whizzer nudged him. “Want to work out some of that jealousy?” Marvin just stared at him. He didn’t laugh. “Sorry,” Whizzer said. “It’s okay if that’s what you need to do, though.” He ran his hand down Marvin’s arm and clasped his hand. “I’m all yours tonight.”

“Whizzer… I think I do need to work it out,” Marvin said tentatively after a moment of silence.

Whizzer kissed him. “Make me yours. Whatever you’ve got— throw it at me, baby. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it. You know I will. I always do.”

Marvin pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

He took the keys and climbed into the driver’s seat. Whizzer stayed in the back, behind him, and massaged his shoulders and touched his hair on the way back to their apartment.

When they got in the front door, they shrugged off their jackets and put the keys up and went to the bathroom, and it was only after all that had been done that Whizzer sidled up to Marvin.

“Come on, baby,” Whizzer said coyly, tugging Marvin closer and slowly sliding his hands down the back of his jeans. When Marvin didn’t respond in kind like he expected, he stopped, the smile sliding off his face. He touched Marvin’s cheek gently. “Are you alright, Marvin? It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind.” 

“Go to the bedroom,” Marvin said brusquely. 

Whizzer backed up hesitantly, surprised at his tone of voice, and went into the bedroom. Marvin followed.

“Get on the bed.”

Whizzer did, tingles shooting through his body as he realized what Marvin was doing—taking the reins. Marvin had never been so assertive before and it was revealing a part of Whizzer’s desires he rarely tapped into. If anything, Whizzer had done the ordering around back when they’d been together before because he was taller and could push Marvin around, sometimes literally. Whizzer was ashamed to say he’d physically shoved Marvin around on more than one occasion. He’d never hurt him, but he remembered feeling so angry at times that he’d thrown his weight around much more than he should have. 

“Take your shirt off.”

Whizzer did and balled the shirt up in his hands. He was tempted to just throw it off the bed, but wasn’t sure whether Marvin would like that, so he clutched it to his chest.

Marvin stood at the end of the bed and looked at him. He held his hand out and Whizzer passed the shirt off to him. He shook it out and folded it over his arm. “I’m going to go put this in the laundry basket and do a few other things. Get hard. You can use whatever you want, take off your clothes—just don’t leave the bed and don’t touch yourself with your hands.”

Marvin turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Whizzer had no idea how long Marvin would be gone; he hadn’t specified. In an effort to do what Marvin asked, he rolled over and started grinding against the mattress. Having Marvin order him around was titillating. They’d playfully told each other not to do things before, but this was more serious. This wasn’t playful, and Whizzer loved it.

When he started really feeling that pleasant ache settling under his skin, he pulled his jeans off, keeping his briefs on, and, not wanting to give himself too much physical stimulation right off the bat, lay on his back with his eyes closed and imagined Marvin’s pink lips stretched around his cock, tonguing at the tip, hollowing his cheeks just right, going down as far as he could until Whizzer came— 

“Good job. I’m impressed.”

Whizzer’s eyes flew open. Marvin had come back in the room without him noticing. “What were you thinking about, Whizzer?”

Whizzer closed his eyes and the picture of Marvin on his knees swam behind his eyelids. “You.”

“Me.”

Whizzer groaned quietly. “Yes, you.”

He pushed his hips up off the bed involuntarily. A cold hand touched his thigh and he jumped, not expecting the touch nor the coldness. Marvin trailed his hand down to the inside of Whizzer’s thigh and his legs shook violently. His inner thighs were hypersensitive and a prickling wave of arousal rushed through him at Marvin’s touch. And then Marvin’s hand was gone. 

Marvin got off the bed and shucked off his jeans. Thinking he would test the waters of what Marvin would allow him to do, and desperately wanting to get the edge off, Whizzer’s hand inched down until his fingertips brushed the bulge in his briefs.

“I said don’t touch yourself,” Marvin snapped, and Whizzer jerked his hands away. 

Marvin crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He moved as though to angle their hips together, and Whizzer bucked up in anticipation, but Marvin pushed Whizzer’s hips down and wriggled up until he was sitting on Whizzer’s chest. He pulled his underwear down in the front and his cock spilled out—red and thick and perfect—and bobbed against Whizzer’s chin. Whizzer made blistering eye contact with him as he trailed his tongue across his lips. Marvin gripped his cock and angled it toward Whizzer’s mouth. Whizzer pressed a kiss to the tip, wet and silky.

“Suck,” Marvin ordered.

Whizzer parted his lips and Marvin slid the head of his cock into his mouth. Marvin had his knees on either side of Whizzer’s shoulders, keeping his arms down, so Whizzer did the best he could without actually being able to direct Marvin’s cock with his hands, which was what he usually did. It was sloppy and sometimes Marvin’s cock accidentally slipped out of his mouth and smeared precum across his cheek, but Whizzer did alright not being able to touch.

Eventually, Marvin moved up so that his thighs were on either side of Whizzer’s face and he was hovering above him. Whizzer inhaled deeply—he loved the way Marvin smelled—warm and musky and aromatic—and it was so overwhelming, so consuming, that he felt a dizzying rush to his head.

Whizzer ran his fingers up Marvin’s thighs but received a quick slap to the backs of his hands. Touching himself was off-limits, as was touching Marvin, apparently. Whizzer, whose hands were always doing something during sex, was having a lot of trouble keeping them still. He had no idea what to do with them when he wasn’t allowed to touch, so he fisted them in the sheets and rubbed his palms over the bed, trying to imagine he was running his hands over Marvin’s soft skin and not 300 thread count bedsheets.

At Marvin’s direction, he went to work on Marvin’s balls—licking, sucking, burying his face into them—and Marvin wasn’t making a sound, which was really throwing Whizzer off; he was usually very vocal and that’s how Whizzer could gauge how he was feeling, so total silence was unnerving. 

Five minutes later, Marvin climbed off him and nearly collapsed onto the pillows, his legs shaking a bit from the effort it had taken to hold himself up over Whizzer for that long. Whizzer felt triumphant when he noticed Marvin’s lips were red and swollen from being bitten half to death, probably trying to keep quiet. Marvin lay with his back against the pillows, legs open, and stroked himself lazily. Whizzer shifted around and desperately clenched his hands into the sheets, needing to touch himself but not being able. Well, he was _able_. He just wasn’t _allowed_.

“You’re doing good,” Marvin said finally, after a minute or two of watching Whizzer squirm around on the bed.

Marvin leaned forward and brushed his lips to Whizzer’s—light and teasing—and then he was gone and Whizzer was left empty-handed and frustrated. Whizzer couldn’t help it; he cupped himself through his briefs and let out a choked moan. The reaction was immediate; Marvin yanked both his hands away and pinned them above his head, Marvin’s nails digging into his wrists a bit.

“I told you not to touch yourself.”

“Please, Marvin?” Whizzer asked, whimpering softly, hoping pleading would work. “I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t want that guy. I want you. I want you. Please. Can I—?”

“No. And if you can’t do what you’re told, I’m going to tie you to the bed.”

Whizzer’s mouth went dry. The prospect of being tied up by Marvin was… thrilling, actually. They’d never tied each other up seriously before. It had always all been in good fun, like playfully tying Marvin’s tie to a corner of the bed frame for him to wrap around his wrist and hold onto, but neither of them had ever really been tied up before. They’d discussed it, sure—gotten a pair of silk ropes (Whizzer had insisted on silk because it was softer and sexier than the others, he’d said) and made sure they knew how to tie each other up safely if they ever wanted to—but they’d never actually done it. Whizzer hadn’t thought the idea of being tied up was something he was really interested in at the time, but now, Marvin threatening to tie him up if he didn’t do what he said… it was incredibly erotic. 

Marvin reached out and brushed his hand over Whizzer’s stomach. The soft hairs there stood on end and Whizzer canted his hips up, desperate for Marvin to go lower but knowing he wouldn’t. Marvin played with the waistband of Marvin’s briefs, which drove him absolutely crazy, but didn’t remove them or touch Whizzer where he desperately needed Marvin to touch him. 

Whizzer reached out to him. “Marvin… Please.”

Marvin removed his hand from Whizzer’s stomach, which was not what Whizzer wanted at all and he rolled toward Marvin without thinking and grasped his wrist.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Marvin said, and he scooted out of Whizzer’s reach and slid off the bed. “Don’t move,” he snapped when Whizzer went to follow him. Marvin left the room and Whizzer rolled onto his stomach and ground his hips into the bed for a few seconds just to feel _something_ , but it was unsatisfying compared to Marvin’s touch and he stopped moving and just buried his face in a pillow.

When Marvin came back, he was carrying the two silk ropes Whizzer had picked out. 

“On your back.”

Whizzer rolled onto his back and Marvin hovered over him, checking in, asking if it was alright to tie his wrists up. Whizzer said yes and Marvin gently looped one of the ropes around his left wrist and tied a quick release single column tie, running two fingers beneath it to make sure it was tied correctly and wasn’t too tight, and then secured it to the bed. They’d practiced this on each other many times outside the bedroom to make sure they both knew what they were doing, and they had agreed to always use a quick release knot in case something went wrong or if the safe word was brought out; and since they weren’t ever planning to do much more than tying hands up, they figured quick release knots were the safest for both of them. It certainly made Whizzer feel safer, especially as Marvin tied his right wrist up as well and he lost the use of both hands.

Marvin asked him if he was alright, and Whizzer tested the ropes, pulling on them, twisting his hands around a bit—he was secure, all right, but they weren’t uncomfortable—before saying yes. His heart was beating rapidly. He’d never imagined just how much being tied up by Marvin would turn him on. He was completely at Marvin’s mercy. His safety, his pleasure—both were in Marvin’s hands. It was the most vulnerable he had ever felt, if he was being honest. He trusted Marvin absolutely, but there was that feeling of being restricted—being forced to be a passive participant, being out of control—that simultaneously thrilled him and scared him just a bit. 

Marvin leaned down and brushed his lips to Whizzer’s cheek. Whizzer tried to turn his head toward him, but Marvin pulled back and just touched him all over—stroking down the inside of his arms, squeezing his stomach, gently scraping his fingernails over his chest and ribs, tickling the back of his knees, lifting his hips to pat his ass lightly, pressing his palms to his shoulders and hips, mouthing across his navel but refusing to go lower. Whizzer was gasping and moaning as Marvin touched him, pulling at the ropes binding his hands, but to no avail; Marvin deftly avoided Whizzer’s cock, balls, and nipples, even when Whizzer bucked his hips up at random times, trying to get even the slightest touch. 

“You’re doing so good,” Marvin said finally, after quietly touching Whizzer for nearly ten minutes. He wasn’t feeling very talkative this evening, it seemed. Marvin hooked his fingers under the waistband of Whizzer’s briefs and pulled them down agonizingly slowly. He tossed them to the floor and settled between Whizzer’s spread legs with a bottle of lube in his hand. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to come, and you’re going to wait.” 

Tingles ricocheted through Whizzer’s body. He had no idea how he was going to keep from coming, but there was an unrelenting fire in Marvin’s eyes and Whizzer knew he was in for a torturous evening—as if it hadn’t been already so far. “Marvin, Marvin, _please touch me_.”

“I’ll touch you when I want to touch you,” Marvin said, but he ran his hands up Whizzer’s thighs to run a dry finger around Whizzer’s hole. Whizzer’s body shook and Marvin placed a hand on his stomach, pressing slightly, to still him. Whizzer’s body was desperate, hot, and wanting. “You are mine. You’re no one else’s,” Marvin said, and Whizzer was going to respond, but Marvin ran his fingers through the dark hair at the base of his cock and tugged and Whizzer’s words were lost to a moan.

Marvin had a dark look in his eye as he dripped lube in his hand and pressed a finger slowly inside Whizzer. Whizzer was not above begging, and he begged Marvin to keep going, _please_ , and promised to do anything Marvin wanted. 

“You’re already exactly how I want you,” Marvin said. “I’m going as fast as I want to go.” He added a second finger and fingered him lazily for a while. 

Whizzer was trying to push down on Marvin’s fingers as best he could, but being tied to the bed made it a bit more difficult, and when Marvin _finally_ took his fingers away and replaced them with the head of his cock, Whizzer nearly cried, he wanted it so badly. 

Marvin pushed all the way in until he was buried inside Whizzer; Whizzer was nearly thrashing around, trying to gyrate his hips, get Marvin to move, do _something_. He loved the feeling of Marvin stretching him out, filling him, pressing on all the right places, and some days, Whizzer was content to just sit in Marvin’s lap and be filled, but over half an hour of teasing already meant his body was on fire and going slow just wasn’t going to cut it. 

“Please, Marvin—”

“I’m going to pull out if you don’t stop moving,” Marvin said, and it took all of Whizzer’s strength to stay still.

Marvin leaned down to kiss him, and as their lips slotted together, Marvin _finally_ moved. Whizzer moaned against Marvin’s lips and, forgetting his wrists were tied up, tried to grip Marvin’s hair but couldn’t and strained desperately against the ropes. Marvin was usually louder than Whizzer, but tonight Marvin was staying quiet and Whizzer was moaning and babbling incoherently.

Whizzer’s cock had been left painfully neglected, and with every thrust, it bounced where it was laying, red and wet, on Whizzer’s belly, and Marvin put his hand down so that his fingertips brushed against it, but it was just another tease—the promise of a touch left unfulfilled. Whizzer lifted his hips to meet Marvin thrust for thrust, and with the slight change of angle, Marvin was hitting his prostate dead-on and he knew he shouldn’t… but it felt so good and he could feel his body tensing up, pulling taut… 

“I’m gonna come, Marvin, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”

“Don’t you dare,” Marvin snapped, the bite returning to his voice. He stopped moving and gripped the tip of Whizzer’s cock, squeezing sharply, and Whizzer had _just_ been about to topple over the edge. He nearly cried. 

“Did you like the man at the bar?” Marvin asked. “Do you wish he was here instead of me?”

“N— No, no. No. No, Marvin. Just you. I— Marvin, Marvin, I only want you.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You— You, you, you, you— I’m yours, Marvin, I’m yours, only yours.”

“Who gets to make you come?”

“You do,” Whizzer choked out. Marvin twisted his hand around the tip of his cock and Whizzer cried out. “You do, you do, you do, you do—”

“When do you get to come?” 

“When you say I can.”

Marvin put his palm on Whizzer’s cheek. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just don’t come yet.”

He started moving his hips again, quickening his rhythm until he couldn’t stay quiet any longer and started letting out little gasping moans, and Whizzer focused everything on trying not to come but it was so hard—so hard when Marvin was moving in him and over him and touching him like he was and making the noises he was—but he was trying. Whizzer could tell when Marvin was close—his forehead pinched together and he bit down hard on his bottom lip—and he managed a couple faltering, deep thrusts before he was coming, bending over Whizzer to lay his head on his chest like he always did when they were in this position. 

He kissed the underside of Whizzer’s jaw and ran his hands through his hair, and Whizzer wanted to be able to do the same but his arms were still immobile so he let out a little noise of frustration, which seemed to snap Marvin back to the present, because he started thrusting shallowly again. 

Marvin always stayed hard a good several minutes after he came, which was great for if Whizzer hadn’t already come because he preferred the way it felt to come while Marvin was still inside him, but tonight, not being allowed to come yet was torture. 

“Marvin— Marvin— I’m not going to be able to stop it this time,” Whizzer said brokenly, feeling his orgasm rising up, building, swelling, ready to overtake him. It was inevitable now—just a few more thrusts—

“Come, baby,” Marvin said, rubbing his fingers over the head of Whizzer’s cock, and with a strangled cry, Whizzer did. 

Whizzer felt it everywhere—his cock, his prostate, his nipples, his lips—his entire body was convulsing, a tingling sensation shooting through his arms and legs, making his toes curl and his legs shake. If there was ever an out-of-body experience, it was this.

Marvin reached down and thumbed at the head of Whizzer’s cock, prolonging the sensations pouring over him. “Let’s see how many times you can come tonight,” he said, and Whizzer heard his voice, thick and muddled, as if it were underwater. 

If Marvin did it right and didn’t let him come completely down, Whizzer could have a series of orgasms in quick succession. Marvin usually didn’t exploit this because it tired Whizzer out and rendered him essentially useless afterwards, but Marvin’s eyes were burning tonight. 

Marvin rolled the head of Whizzer’s cock between his fingers, pressing hard and massaging his thumb into the ridge on the underside. Whizzer felt another orgasm building quickly, and it crested and— just kept going. It felt like a feedback loop—orgasm after orgasm after orgasm rushed through him, each one sparking a new one and it felt like he was never going to stop coming. His entire body was tensing and releasing over and over and he was gasping, trying to get a full breath but being unable to, and he had no idea how long he had been coming but Marvin’s hand was still on him and it was going and going— 

It was then that Marvin released him and as the last of his orgasms ebbed away, he went limp on the bed, finally able to breathe.

Marvin reached for the knots around Whizzer’s wrists and undid them quickly. He gathered Whizzer up in his arms and stroked his hair and touched his cheeks softly. Whizzer flopped around in Marvin’s arms, completely boneless, worn out, utterly exhausted. He felt like his arms and legs didn’t belong to him anymore.

Marvin draped a blanket over them both and kissed Whizzer’s cheeks. “Whizzer, Whizzer… Baby, you okay?”

Whizzer nodded and squeezed Marvin’s hand but didn’t have the energy to speak quite yet.

“What do you need, hon?” Marvin asked. “How are you feeling?”

“I love you,” Whizzer said softly. 

Marvin pressed his cheek to Whizzer’s. “I love you too. Are your wrists okay?”

“They’re okay.” 

Marvin gently lifted Whizzer’s hands and looked at his wrists. They were red from straining against the ropes for so long, but otherwise they were in good shape—no burning, no bleeding, no bruising. “Whizzer, baby, what do you need from me right now?”

Whizzer took several deep breaths. His mouth and throat were dry. “Water.”

Marvin kissed his temple and leaned over the edge of the bed for the water bottle they always kept in the bedside table; he pressed it into Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer drank half of it and tugged Marvin to lie on top of him. He put his arms loosely around Marvin’s waist and tucked his head in Marvin’s shoulder. His limbs felt more attached to his body now.

“I want candy,” Whizzer murmured into his shoulder after a while.

“Let me see if we have any.”

Whizzer let him go and he came back with a couple lollipops Whizzer had swiped from the front desk at the last hotel they’d stayed at. “Cotton candy or blue raspberry?”

“Cotton candy.”

Marvin handed it over and Whizzer unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. Marvin held his arm out and Whizzer settled against him, head on his shoulder. He held the lollipop out for Marvin every once in a while, who sucked on it for a moment, before he took it back. 

“Do you want me to get a bath going or are you more in the mood for a shower?”

Whizzer smiled. “A bath sounds nice. But only if you’ll take it with me.”

Marvin nodded and kissed his temple. “We’ll talk more about how you’re doing in the bath.”

Whizzer nodded. Marvin kissed him and said, “I love you,” before sliding off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Whizzer pulled the blanket more tightly around himself and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep but knowing it really wasn’t a good idea; he had to clean up and talk with Marvin about being tied up and how it had gone for him, physically, mentally, and emotionally. They always talked about how they were feeling after sex and checked in with each other, but Whizzer felt it was especially important to talk now, after bringing out the ropes for the first time and Marvin restricting what he was allowed to do. They’d never done that to that extent before. There were some things Whizzer would want done differently if they were ever going to do it again—Marvin kissing him more often was one—but all in all, Whizzer had really enjoyed it. He always did, if it was with Marvin.

They talked it all over in the bath—how it went for both of them—and decided that they’d experiment with tapping into Marvin’s jealous side more often—going out, letting Whizzer get hit on, and then Marvin dragging him home and making him beg for what only Marvin could give him. They wouldn’t do that for some time, though; even though tying Whizzer’s wrists up had been quite tame in comparison to some of the things they’d read about, it had been a lot for Whizzer, and he definitely needed some recovery time, some very vanilla sex, and only one orgasm for a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!   
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
